


the receiving end

by dochiwrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism, everyones just really gay and giving, there's a plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dochiwrites/pseuds/dochiwrites
Summary: "Did you have fun last night, Doyoung?"Doyoung seethes as he tries to hold back a grin thinking about last night's euphoria. He runs a hand through his hair, eyes glancing at the camera broadcasting him live, and with his best attempt at playing it cool, he answers back honestly. “I did.”Johnny smirks from the floor, and the live chatroom is flooding with question marks.or: It's Doyoung's birthday, and everyone has a gift.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 44
Kudos: 888
Collections: NCT Kick It





	the receiving end

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [doyoung’s 2020 birthday live](https://twitter.com/soft_doyoung/status/1223626711402733568/)
> 
> johnny: did you have fun yesterday  
> doyoung: *blushes*  
> me: :0 ...someone sucked his dick  
> also me: *opens google doc to write 10k words about it*
> 
> ps: i know ive been livetweeting this ever since and some might have expectations to what this is, but if you came here to read an orgy, gangbang or spitroast, then this is not it. it's a… uh… sex.. relay..? ish..? jfc i dont even know what i wrote
> 
> ANYWAY! i guess you'll have to read for yourselves :D enjoy!
> 
> pps: mark is too straight for this. im sorry mark

Doyoung really isn’t expecting anything special for tomorrow. Most of his members have already given their birthday gifts ahead, and if they were ever planning a surprise for him, Taeil and Donghyuck wouldn’t have managed to hold it in for long. Or so he thought.

In the wee hours of the morning, Doyoung steps out of the shared toilet in the living room, rubbing his eyes lazily when suddenly two hands grabbing at his face startles him awake, and then he realizes it’s Donghyuck– leaning in to give him a wet, sloppy kiss right on the mouth, matched with a drawn-out ‘mwah.’

Doyoung lets out a sound of disgust and pulls back, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. He would’ve chased Donghyuck around the room, but ever since he had moved on from leaving small pecks on the cheeks to full kisses on everyone’s lips, Doyoung no longer bothered to. Instead, he sighs as he watches Donghyuck cackling his way across the room, picking up his ready luggage and backpack to leave for Japan.

“Happy birthday, hyung!” he greets, oddly in a great mood for such an early hour of the day. He pats Doyoung’s cheek with one hand and swings the door open to head downstairs where his ride awaits him. “See you when I get back!”

Doyoung shakes his head and heads back to his room.

-

_ “Hyung, did you get my message for you?” _

Doyoung presses the phone between his ear and shoulder, typing down the code to their apartment when he returns home from one of his Japanese lessons for the day. “I did," he says. The door clicks open, and he pushes the door in. "It's still January, though.”

_ “We messed up. It was supposed to be sent tomorrow, but we got confused with the timezones, so we greeted you on the 31st. But hey, you can just think of it as a really early birthday greeting, right?” _

Doyoung chuckles. “That was very thoughtful of you, Mark.”

He looks around to see if anyone's home, peeking at Johnny's room only to find it empty, so he heads towards his room.

_ “Doyoung!”  _ he hears someone distantly calling out for him on the phone. _ “Happy birthday, bro! Let’s eat out when we get back.” _ It was unmistakably Ten’s voice, and Doyoung smiles as he reminisces hanging out with his same-aged friend.

“My treat,” he says.

Ten lets out a teasing ‘oooh’ and jokes,  _ “Maybe I should eat  _ you _ out instead.” _

Doyoung draws out a sigh, rubbing his temples at the innuendo, and Mark screeches a laugh. He hears a sound of soft thudding while Ten yelps in pain, and Doyoung could only picture him being smacked on the arm as Mark most likely dies from hysteria.

"What time is it there?" Doyoung asks, an attempt to shift the conversation elsewhere.

_ "It's almost midnight. We still have an early day for rehearsals tomorrow, so I guess we're calling it a day." _

"Yeah, you guys should get some rest."

_ "Good night, hyung! Tell Donghyuck to stop spamming me with game invites.” _

Mark hangs up before Doyoung could remind him that Donghyuck is gone for the week too.

He pushes his door open, lazily wanting to take a nap himself, but before Doyoung could crash on the bed, his phone rings again. He lifts it to see Taeyong's name flashing on the screen, and answers it mindlessly as he begins to kick his shoes off.

_ “I still greeted ahead of everyone, right?” _

Doyoung smiles to the sound of his voice. “Yeah, a day early.” As soon as he throws his socks in the laundry bin, he heads towards the bed, flopping himself down with a soft thud. “How was it back on tour?” he asks, placing one arm under his head as he keeps the phone in his ear.

Taeyong draws out a sigh.  _ “Don’t laugh… but I ripped my pants.” _

Doyoung snorts.

_ “Hey, I said don’t laugh!”  _ he whines. _ “It happened during the encore. Ripped right down the crack of my ass. The encore! God.” _

Doyoung’s mild snickers have now exploded into fits of giggles and breathless laughter. Just by thinking about Taeyong ripping his vibrant plaid pants is enough to brighten his day, and he makes a mental note to look for footage of the mishap as soon as they end their conversation.

_ “If I were there, I would’ve strangled you by now.” _

“Oh? Is this that kind of phone call?” Doyoung teases. 

Taeyong laughs on the other end.  _ “Do you want it to be?” _ he asks, clearing his voice as he goes in for a try.  _ “So, what are you doing right now... sexy?” _

A smile spreads over Doyoung’s face at his ridiculous attempt for a start, but he can make it easy for him. “Lying on bed.”

_ “What are you wearing?” _

He snorts at Taeyong’s growing confidence, and he could tell Taeyong is snickering too. It’s been like this with the two of them for a while now: messing around and casually hooking up together. If he’s being honest, then he’d say sex with Taeyong is fun, if not mostly out of sheer horniness and the dire need of having their dicks inside a willing person’s mouth.

However, he knows what’s about to ensue isn’t something they’ve ever done before, and he’s mildly surprised Taeyong isn’t backing out.

Doyoung clicks his tongue, not entirely sure if he should be embarrassed he’s giving in for an answer, but he goes along anyway, glancing down to observe the clothes he’s in. “Uh, black crew neck... some, uh, jeans that barely fit around my thighs…”

_ “You went somewhere?” _ Taeyong asks genuinely.

“I got back from Japanese lessons, just now.”

_ “Hm,”  _ Taeyong hums, and for a moment Doyoung thinks it’s an attempt of him shifting onto a different subject. _ “Maybe you should practice it on me.” _

Doyoung bites back a smile when he realizes Taeyong is really getting into this, and he could only wonder if the Californian air is turning everyone into horny teenagers. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he asks, but Taeyong ignores the question.

_ “Is anyone home with you, baby?” _

He feels an icy chill run down his spine at the sound of the pet name– the name he reserves exclusively when Doyoung’s dick is in his mouth, and from then on, his intentions were clear.

Doyoung takes a gulp before answering. “Just me,” he says, almost a whisper. He pays attention and listens to the other end, and he could already hear Taeyong’s labored breathing matched with the faint slapping noises he’s well aware of. “Are you jerking off right now?”

Taeyong doesn’t answer but instead responds with a soft grunt, and Doyoung could feel his heart racing over the sound of his voice. He pictures Taeyong, sprawled out on the hotel bed, running his free hand up and down his shaft, and Doyoung feels himself getting hot.

He shifts in his position, moving his phone from his ear to place it on the pillow beside him as he turns it on speaker, then his hand aimlessly wanders down to his jeans. The feeling is slowly getting uncomfortable as it tightens around him, so he unzips it, lowering it under his hips to palm over the tent forming on his boxers, and then carefully, he dips his hand under it until he’s gripping onto himself.

He takes in a sharp breath when Taeyong's shallow breathing starts getting louder, and when Doyoung starts picturing Taeyong’s lips wrapped around his dick, his pace starts to quicken, springing it out of his boxers for better leverage.

_ “Doyoung?” _

“Hm…”

_ “Are you thinking of me?” _

Doyoung nods, momentarily forgetting that Taeyong couldn’t see him. “Y-yeah,” he pants. His eyes are shut, and he sees a vision of Taeyong, kneeling down for him as his tongue circles over his head, just before he takes him in fully. “God, yes,” he whimpers, his other hand reaching to caress his balls, which in his mind, are Taeyong’s lips brushing against on.

He hears a short chuckle.  _ “Good.” _

“Taeyong,” he says breathlessly. “Fuck, I miss your mouth.”

_ “Say that again. My name, say that again.” _

“Taeyong.”

Doyoung doesn’t do it on purpose, but right then, his stomach jerks involuntarily, and he lets out a sound. It’s only a matter of time before he risks staining his newly-changed bed sheets.

_ “I love it when your breath hitches like that."  _ Taeyong grunts, and Doyoung's pace is only getting faster and faster.  _ “I love it the most when it’s for me.” _

Then he starts hearing noises of faint footsteps from outside, and Doyoung feels a rush of both excitement and panic– not able to tell if it’s obvious enough that he’s having phone sex from behind his door.

“Fuck, Taeyong. Wait.”

_ “Are you close, baby?” _

Taeyong’s voice prickles through his skin as it passes through his ears, and he writhes in pleasure, not bothering to contain the noises he’s making. He lifts a hand up to suck on his fingers, and he rides them up his shirt, tracing his skin upward to circles them over his nipple until they start to harden.

He tilts his head sideways, his ears pressing back over his phone as he tries to hear more of Taeyong’s end. Despite teasing, Taeyong has been panting in short jagged breaths as well, and Doyoung couldn’t help but find his voice extremely arousing. 

_ “What do you want us to do when I get back?” _

“T-to…”

_ “To?” _

“...Fuck.”

Taeyong, to the best of his ability, snickers.  _ “You want me to suck you off? Want me to take you in so deep you can feel it forming on my throat?” _

“Taeyong.”

_ “I’ll take you in hard. Fast. You can fuck my face as hard as you want and I’d let you.” _

“Fuck, Taeyong. I-”

_ “Come for me, baby.” _

And just like that, Doyoung’s muscles give in. His toes are curling, and he feels a wave rush through his torso until he’s gaping his mouth open, head craned over as he spills over his thighs, some of it splattering on the ends of his shirt.

He lets out one final breath, and drops his head back on the pillow, stroking himself two or three more times until he’s completely unloaded. He reaches out above him to grab a box of tissues, and he starts wiping off the stickiness from between his fingers.

Just as he’s catching his breath, he hears Taeyong letting out one forceful grunt, too, and it isn’t long until he’s heaving on the phone as heavily as Doyoung had been, finally getting off as well. 

Doyoung grins to himself as he starts cleaning his inner thigh, oddly finding the experience fun for the both of them. Maybe they should do it again some other time.

When Taeyong has finally composed his breathing, he sighs on the line.  _ “Happy birthday, baby,” _ he says, chuckling in a strained, exhausted voice.  _ “Hope you liked your gift.” _

-

Later that day, Doyoung calls to gather them all for the night. He ordered a few boxes of takeout, midnight snacks, and a couple cases of soju and beer for all of them to enjoy. Considering how the rest of them don’t have any schedules for the next few days, he figured it would be a good opportunity for a small gathering between the six of them.

He finds it thoughtful of them too, when they burst through the door at exactly 12 midnight, a cake in Jaehyun’s hands while the others attempt to sing him a birthday song. But when Jaehyun takes another step forward, the cake tilts on top of the box, and Johnny’s flight response urges him to grab it with his hands, causing the icing to stick between his fingers.

It’s safe to say that the world’s most mundane surprise was butchered, but Doyoung admits it’s the most endearing one he’s had in a while.

“Doyoung was sleeptalking earlier today, too.” In the middle of a conversation he’s half-listening to, Johnny points at him accusingly, and Doyoung widens his eyes at him in surprise.

“Huh?”

“Doyoung hyung sleep talks?” Jungwoo asks, trying to find a portion of the disfigured cake he could eat.

“I was not sleeptalking.”

“So what do you call that then?” Johnny challenges. “A wet dream about Taeyong? You kept moaning his name.”

The others suddenly gain interest in the conversation, and he notices them start to grin and woo at the beginning of him being put on a corner. He could feel his cheeks flushing at Johnny outing him out of the blue, and when he opens his mouth to speak, of course, nothing comes out to save him.

It’s not like he’s a good liar anyway, and the thing is, nobody around here thinks he is too.

“I was about to give you your birthday gift.” Johnny tilts his head at the camera bag he came here with, and when he looks back at Doyoung, he’s giving him a sly smile. “But it looks like you were too busy receiving one.”

Their small circle starts having small fits of giggles, but when Johnny starts imitating Doyoung's moans, they lose it. The giggling has exploded into bursts of cackling, with Yuta falling to his back to literally roll on the floor laughing.

Doyoung's nostrils flare up at Johnny, and he moves to tackle him, giving him a friendly chokehold, and Johnny ends up moaning even louder, “Oh, yeah! I like it when you choke me like that, Taeyong! Yeah!”

Doyoung grows redder than before but knows he couldn’t stay mad for long. In complete fairness, the situation  _ is _ objectively funny, so ultimately, he laughs along, playfully flicking a corn chip at Johnny’s face in an attempt to stop his further embarrassment.

Of course, the teasing doesn't end there, because Taeil already drank about two whole bottles of soju, and when Taeil has already drunk two whole bottles of soju, everyone knows he goes beyond extremes. 

He gets up on his knees, almost tipping some half-empty bottles if not for Jaehyun setting them aside someplace safe. Then, he starts posing as Taeyong, mimicking lines from what sounds like a low-budget porno.

"Yeah! I'll ram you so hard my cum will be spilling out of your ears, you dirty little whore!" he exclaims. He proceeds to slap an imaginary ass in front of him as he starts humping the air, and the others shriek– both out of terror and laughter.

“What the fuck?” Johnny looks completely mortified, but the laugh that's escaping his mouth doesn't stop him from finding it amusing.

"We don't even talk like that!" Doyoung whines, pulling Taeil to sit down.

Yuta lets out an "Aha!" and points at Doyoung, eyes widened. "So you admit! You admit you two fuck around!"

Doyoung lets out a sigh. So he’s been caught. And of course, there's no one to expose him but himself. But before he could say that it’s not as often as they think, Jungwoo turns to them, smirking. "I told you guys."

Doyoung frowns. "Told them what?"

"That if you were to hook up with someone in the group, it'd be Taeyong."

“You guys talk about that behind my back?”

Yuta snorts. “Yeah, ‘cause you’re the most predictable.”

He says it so nonchalantly that it makes Doyoung feel insecure, so he scoffs, and without much thought, he says, "That's not true, I would hook up with any of you." He sees Johnny hold back a laugh, Taeil squinting his eyes at him, and Jaehyun raising a brow, and Doyoung only gets more defensive. "What? Is it wrong of me to be that generous?"

Now it’s Johnny who scoffs. "Are you hearing this guy?"

“Want a bet?” Doyoung asks, trying to match the same condescending voice he has. 

“I have an idea,” Jaehyun chips in, and everyone turns to look at him. “How about we find out who can get you off first? Just to see if you're bluffing.”

Doyoung watches as the rest of them warm up to the idea of it– like a lightbulb going off everyone’s heads all at once. 

“What do you say, Doyoung?” Johnny asks. “Let’s time it? Three minutes each?”

Doyoung takes offense. “What do you take me for? A fifteen-year-old? Five minutes.”

“Oooh.”

He rolls his eyes at everyone simultaneously underestimating him. “Look, I admit you guys are all attractive, but none of you can make me come on sight. Like I said: generous.”

“Alright, Birthday Boy, get the fuck up.”

Doyoung whips his head back at Taeil, who’s already pulling a chair from the dining hall. He drags it just before it hits the carpet in the living room and pats on the surface of the seat, motioning for him to come forward.

Doyoung lets out an amused smirk just before he gets up from the floor and does as told.

“I’ll go first,” Taeil says, and Doyoung grins, nodding.

“Humor me, please.”

Taeil does one dry chuckle as he finally stands in front of him, and with his palms reaching out to land on Doyoung’s chest, he gives one swift push, causing Doyoung to lose his balance and fall flat on the chair.

He winces from the impact, but the others cheer from the floor, clapping and laughing as Taeil begins for a show. Just before he drops to his knees, his hands travel all across Doyoung’s broad shoulders down to his arms, and he pushes his hands away to dangle off. When Taeil’s hands slide down to Doyoung’s shins, he spreads his legs apart, and the others start wooing loudly.

Doyoung grins bashfully because at this point, Taeil hasn’t taken his eyes off of him, and he’s smiling as big as him as he gets up from the floor, and his hips start to move. He picks up Doyoung’s hands, and he runs them down his body as he begins to swing a leg over Doyoung’s, grinding down slowly until he’s sitting squarely on Doyoung’s thigh.

Doyoung is tilting his head up at him, raising his brows in a challenge because so far, he’s both winning  _ and _ enjoying the show, so Taeil smirks, dipping down to plant kisses on part of Doyoung’s exposed clavicle, and with each deepening one, he finally hits an area right on the surface of his neck that makes Doyoung hitch a breath, and Doyoung feels Taeil smiling against his skin– hitting a jackpot.

Taeil gets up from his thigh to turn his back on him. He’s reaching out for Doyoung’s hands to place them right on the curve of his waist, and he leans forward to bend down in front of him. He slides Doyoung’s hands down to his hips until he’s circling them over the roundness of ass, and their friends are going nuts.

“Yeah, Doyoung! Get some of that!” Johnny cheers from the floor and the others laugh out heartily.

Doyoung chuckles. "Guys, please."

Taeil turns to face him again, spreading his legs wider as he starts going low to meet him at eye level. He’s hovering over Doyoung’s face until he’s going lower, lips brushing lightly against the wrinkle of Doyoung’s shirt down to his clothed groin. Doyoung feels a twitch as it grazes and Taeil notices too, but just as his teeth reach to bite at the hem of his pants, he’s already being pulled away by Yuta.

“Times up. You lose.”

Doyoung lets out a sigh of relief as Taeil falls back on the carpet.

“That was five minutes already?” Taeil gapes. He laughs out a shrug just before he meets Doyoung’s eyes again, and there’s a knowing look on his face.

Doyoung sticks his tongue out at him playfully and slides himself out of the wooden chair. “I give ten points for the props,” he teases, scooting to the table as he takes a swig of his beer.

He has to admit, asking for two more minutes to save his pride may have just made this harder for him, but he can't back out of it now.

He doesn’t really take in mind how soon the next one would be until after he puts the bottle down, and Jungwoo is already crawling up to him, startling Doyoung as he almost topples in his place. 

His arms are propped on the floor, and his legs subconsciously start opening up to let Jungwoo in. When Jungwoo is finally enclosed between his legs, he props himself up to place his hands behind Doyoung’s head, and then he smiles fondly at him just before he goes for a slow, sensual kiss.

“Happy birthday,” he whispers against his mouth, and Doyoung finds himself smiling at the intimacy. Aside from the shoes Jungwoo has given two days earlier, he can't deny he’s enjoying this one a little bit more.

Jungwoo tilts his head down again, melting Doyoung with his taste as he licks his tongue over his lips, opening them up. Doyoung lets him– a hand travels to land on Jungwoo’s hips, and he rides them up his shirt to press on the soft skin, holding him in place.

Jungwoo’s hands start doing the same: from lightly tugging at Doyoung’s hair, to trailing them down to his neck, lowering until he’s pulling at Doyoung’s shirt and untucking it out of his jeans. He grips his hands on Doyoung’s bare waist and Doyoung tenses at the cold touch as he begins tracing his fingers on it, pressing them flat against his toned stomach.

When Jungwoo’s hands begin to rest on Doyoung’s inner thigh, he brushes them lightly up to his crotch, and Doyoung feels his blood rushing quickly. They break off the kiss to breathe, and a smile tugs on the corner of Jungwoo’s lips as he runs his hands over Doyoung’s growing hard-on, tracing the outline of it in his jeans as it forms on his thigh.

Doyoung’s mouth is hanging open, and his breath is slowly getting heavier when Jungwoo starts teasing him more, the tips of his fingers lightly circling over his clothed erection. Jungwoo’s eyes flick up to meet his, asking for permission and Doyoung nods unhesitantly.

He watches as Jungwoo starts to unbutton and unzip his jeans, taking over the job Taeil lost time to, and Doyoung bucks his hips upward to help him pull it down. He shimmies out of it as slowly as possible because he’s keeping track of the time, and he knows it might be too embarrassingly early for him to orgasm.

Jungwoo, on the other hand, doesn’t seem like he’s counting down, because he’s moving too sensually for someone who’s in a rush. When they’ve finally gotten Doyoung out of his jeans, Jungwoo tosses it aside to where their friends were watching and smiling, and Doyoung suddenly becomes full-aware of how everyone else has their eyes glued to him.

“Just keep your eyes on me,” Jungwoo whispers, shaking his head lightly as if he can read his thoughts. So Doyoung nods, letting him take control of him.

He watches as Jungwoo’s fingers start to toy at the garter of his boxers, hands still brushing against the bump of his dick, and Doyoung just badly wants him to get started– wants to feel Jungwoo’s gentle fingers wrapped around him. So when Jungwoo pulls his boxers down to his ankles, Doyoung couldn’t help but moan when he finally gets a delicate hold of his shaft.

His legs are still sprawled out with Jungwoo in between, and Doyoung bites back a sound when Jungwoo settles in a comfortable position, working him up and down as he spits on his palm for easier mobility. He shuts his eyes, tensing the muscles on his stomach as he keeps a mental note  _ not _ to cum too soon, but at the same time, wanting Jungwoo to press down on him harder and faster. 

When Doyoung lets out a satisfied sound, Jungwoo looks up at him and smiles, almost as if he’s happy to hear the words escape him. He slows his hand down but he tightens his grip, trying to find the motions that get the most satisfying sounds out of Doyoung. When Jungwoo’s thumb starts circling over the tip of his head, Doyoung whimpers and he shuts his eyes tightly, already feeling how he’s about to lose in a matter of seconds until–

“Okay, get off.”

They both look back at their group huddled near the table, taking swigs of beer and chewing on corn chips as they smirk at the two of them. Jungwoo’s cheeks flush pink as he pulls his hand away and wipes it off his shirt. He gets up to his feet and Doyoung feels a tingling sensation run through him when Jungwoo’s hands go missing.

He fights the urge to jerk himself off to his high, reminding himself that’s the opposite of what he wants. Instead, he stands up to lift his boxers back up over his hips and flops to the couch with an exasperated sigh. It’s only been the second one, and he’s not sure how long he’s going to last.

“Did you even care that it was timed?” Taeil cackles as Jungwoo makes his way back.

Jaehyun smiles at him knowingly. "No, he's always wanted to give him a handjob."

Jungwoo rolls his eyes at them, but he doesn’t deny it either.

Doyoung, of course, doesn’t admit that even though Jungwoo was taking all the time in the world, he was still close to winning. Jungwoo turns back to him and smirks, almost as if he knows it, too.

The telepathy gets cut off when Yuta springs to his feet, making his way to Doyoung who’s lying lazily on the couch. “My turn,” he says with a grin.

Doyoung takes a gulp at his enthusiasm but sits up, watching as Yuta makes his way to him. He's cracking his knuckles with a mischievous smile, and Doyoung asks miserably, “You’re not gonna break my dick, are you?”

Yuta lets out an amused laugh. “You don’t like that? Then I won’t use my hands.”

Unlike Jungwoo and Taeil, he doesn’t try to get in between Doyoung’s legs. Instead, he shuts them together, straddling Doyoung on the couch as he goes for his mouth without warning, causing the both of them to tip back until they almost topple over.

Doyoung flinches as he grips on Yuta’s leg, but Yuta doesn’t give him enough time to react because on top of him, he wraps his arms around Doyoung’s neck, grinding his hips down for friction that’s enough to send waves through Doyoung’s body. Then he’s kissing Doyoung again, back to where they left off.

Yuta’s kisses are urgent. Their teeth are clicking and there are lots of aggressive tongues involved, but Doyoung matches up to his level. He feels Yuta raking at the back of his shirt. They break apart only to get Doyoung out of it, and Yuta doesn't wait to kiss him again.

He runs his hands over the curve of Doyoung’s neck and shoulders, now sticky with sweat. He explores his fingers on his bare chest until they reach the waistband of his boxers, and Yuta toys with it as he flashes him a breathy smile. 

“No hands, right?”

He slides down the couch and pulls his boxers down to his ankles before Doyoung could backbite, and Yuta is fussing it off of his feet. When they finally get rid of it completely, Yuta is balling it up in his fist, grinning as he lodges it right at their friends’ faces, and he wastes no time in getting back on his lap as Doyoung feels his dick pressing on his stomach.

Yuta makes an elaborate gesture of shoving and swirling his tongue inside Doyoung, which Doyoung could only describe as him imitating sex– literally fucking him inside his mouth with the use of his tongue. At this point, it’s clear Yuta has his eyes on the prize, and it’s to make Doyoung bust a fucking nut, and god knows he’s trying his hardest not to give him the satisfaction.

When Yuta breaks off the kiss, he sucks on Doyoung’s bottom lip, already swollen from the roughness of their makeout. He bares his teeth over it and pulls at it lightly just before he starts working his way down Doyoung’s bare chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his pecs, even grazing his tongue on his hardened nipple to which Doyoung squirms at. Then he’s sliding back down slowly off the couch to leave some on his stomach and just below it.

Doyoung feels a surge run through him when Yuta starts spreading his legs apart. He makes his way, sucking on his thighs upward, and it only drives Doyoung wilder and wilder when Yuta stops just before he reaches his inner thigh.

His eyes glance up at Doyoung slowly, clearly enjoying him squirm fully naked above him and he sticks his tongue out to run it up Doyoung’s length, pulsating at the tease.

“Just…” Doyoung husks.

Before he could even ask, Yuta finally takes him in by the mouth, and he makes a strangled noise. His hand reaches out for the back of Yuta’s head, lightly gripping onto his hair as he starts guiding him deeper in, and fuck, is he good at his job.

His tongue swirls along his shaft and his upper teeth lightly graze, just pleasurable enough to send Doyoung’s toes curling and his back arching. Yuta makes use of his hands, too, stroking him at parts he can’t fully reach, giving as much attention to his balls which he’d flick his tongue at, and by now, it’s no secret Doyoung is sporting a hard, raging dick.

“Fuck,” he grunts out, craning his head down to see Yuta continue to take him in by the mouth. There’s a subtle smirk on his face as he locks eyes with Doyoung, and Doyoung could only bite back another sound at how completely hot he looks on his knees. “W-wait..”

Yuta breathes out a laugh, hand stroking to accompany where his mouth was. “You’re trying to get me to stop, aren’t you?”

Doyoung’s head is leaned back on the cushion and his eyes are shut, but when he suddenly feels the tip of Yuta’s tongue on his slit, he couldn’t help but buck his hip upwards, thrusting right into his mouth. Yuta lets out a muffled noise, but that doesn’t stop him from sucking Doyoung harder, completely aware by now that he’s about to finally get him to his high, and–

“You lose!” Johnny cheers.

Doyoung gasps and puts his head up when the feeling leaves him on the edge. His eyes turn around to find his friends, and their mouths are dropped, but it’s obvious they’ve been enjoying the show. Doyoung’s chest is rising up and down as he tries to catch his breath, and he watches Johnny pull Yuta out of his legs.

“I lost?” Yuta asks in disbelief, wiping off his mouth. Frankly, Doyoung doesn’t believe it either.

"Yes! Too much teasing, not enough sucking. You lose!"

Jungwoo gapes his mouth open from the side, shaking his head in amusement. “I really thought it would end there.”

“Doyoung,” Taeil calls out to him, and just before he downs the last few drops of his beer, he says, “You’re a freak with a fucking hell of a stamina.” 

They burst into laughter, even Doyoung, as he tries to keep his attention away from his throbbing groin. He shifts from the couch, brushing the beaded sweat off of his forehead, but the discomfort from the bottom half of him is particularly hard to ignore.

“You think you could handle two more of that?” Jaehyun asks genuinely, probably noticing the troubled look on his face.

The truth is, Doyoung knows he’s about to come as soon as the next one much as touches him, but what can he say? He agreed to this, and so far he’s doing a pretty good job. So he lets out a scoff and cocks an eyebrow in his direction. “I’ve lasted this long, haven’t I?”

Jaehyun throws him a lazy smirk. Doyoung then realizes he must’ve been so worked up by now to find something as bare minimum as that utterly sexy because he slowly starts feeling a familiar tingle crawl down his spine and the sensation courses through his dick as it starts to pulsate again.

Lord knows he’s trying.

Thankfully, Jaehyun doesn’t push him any further, and he looks away when Johnny starts patting him on the chest, calling his attention. “Who goes first?”

Jaehyun flicks his eyes down to see Johnny half-hard now under his pants, and he lets out a chuckle. “Looks like you already know.”

Johnny grins. “Good answer.” He makes his way to fetch something from his bag in the near corner of the room.

Doyoung sizes him up and finds himself gulping down when he sees a small bottle of lube in Johnny’s hand, and he could only hope he’d last longer than a minute.

“How do you want this to go, Birthday Boy?” Johnny asks as soon as he reaches Doyoung on the couch.

It’s a genuine question, and if it weren’t for the pet name, Doyoung would’ve forgotten that all of this was and  _ is _ technically a gift for him.

“Give me the best you can offer.”

Johnny bares his teeth out at him in a grin, and he wastes no time in flipping Doyoung to his back. Doyoung’s breath hitches at the sudden turn, but he’s prodding himself up quick enough to keep his posture steady– elbows leaning on the back pillow as he turns behind him to see what Johnny has in mind.

Johnny gently rubs the surface of his cheeks, and Doyoung braces himself for a whip. Instead, he lets out an audible gasp when he feels something cold dripping on his back, realizing it’s the lubricant Johnny now has squelched on his open palm.

Johnny leans forward, towering above him to give the back of Doyoung’s shoulder a kiss. He whispers behind his ear for only the two of them to hear, “You’ve been a piece of work, haven’t you?”

Doyoung shudders at the gruffness of his voice, but he allows Johnny to grab him by the waist and flip him back to face him. Johnny takes a seat on the couch, and he’s situating Doyoung on top of him, pulling him close enough so he could press Doyoung on his own clothed hard-on. He lets out a groan when Doyoung starts grinding his hips down, letting himself feel more of him.

In his peripheral, Doyoung catches sight of their friends eyeing them from the sidelines. He feels his cheeks flush, but at this point, he’s way too turned on to stop himself from wanting to hear the words out of Johnny’s mouth from behind him. And when Johnny reaches in front to grab hold of his dick, sliding his hand up and down his length, it’s not long until Doyoung is pressing his back on him, mixing their moans together.

Johnny’s hands work like magic, like they know exactly what they’re doing. One of it moves to stroke him up and down while the other is gently caressing a part of his back, thumb lightly grazing at Doyoung’s crack that’s enough to send him writhing in Johnny’s grip.

Johnny gives one tight squeeze on his waist, wordlessly asking him to sit up, so Doyoung does as told. He lets a sound when he starts to feel him circling a wet finger on his hole, and Doyoung grips on his leg while he steadies himself for what’s about to come.

“You okay with this?” Johnny mutters.

Doyoung takes in a deep breath and nods, and as soon as he does, Johnny is slowly pressing a finger knuckle-deep in him. “F-fuck,” Doyoung lets out a shaky breath as his hand automatically latches harder on Johnny’s leg.

Johnny slides his finger in and out of him progressively, and when Doyoung feels another one sticking up in one push, he bites back another sound, gripping behind him to pull at Johnny’s hair. It isn’t long until Doyoung has finally gotten used to the feeling, and he’s the one grinding down on Johnny’s fingers, trying to hit the spot that sends the most shockwaves across his body.

As Johnny is pressing wet kisses on his back, Doyoung’s hand absentmindedly starts reaching out for his dick, stroking himself to match the pleasure that Johnny's fingers and mouth are doing to him. “Fuck, Johnny,” he chokes out, and Johnny’s other hand assists him by brushing his thumb across the tip of his head.

“You like that?”

Doyoung nods, trying not to sound like a whimpering mess as he thrusts upward to meet his hand, and down to bury his fingers.

Then all of a sudden, he feels the sensation of Johnny’s slender fingers leaving his body, and he whips his head back quickly to find him smiling mischievously at him. “Wh- what…” he mumbles, realizing Johnny’s edging him on purpose. “Put it back. What the fuck are you doing? Put it back.”

He grips a hand on Johnny’s wrist, and he’s positioning himself to do all the work.

“My god, Doyoung," Johnny laughs. "You really are generous.”

Doyoung only scowls as he inserts them back in him, sighing at the return of its pleasure. Then without warning, Johnny curls his fingers inside him, directly hitting his prostate, and Doyoung is bucking his hips, digging his nails on Johnny’s forearm as he’s gloriously letting out a moan, and there it is– he orgasms, shooting off the cum he's been holding in for a good while.

A wave rushes through him and his stomach tenses just as it happens, and it lands right on his hands and stomach. He collapses backwards to land on Johnny's chest, and Johnny is laughing out triumphantly as he slides his finger out.

"Fuck," Doyoung groans as he rolls off, landing on the couch beside him.

He’s heaving when Johnny claps his hands together, emerging out victorious from the group. The others only groan out unenthusiastically, unpleased with the results. Doyoung doesn’t even care anymore. So he lost, but hell, he’d do whatever it takes to feel something as fucking good as that again. 

“That’s not fair,” Yuta whines, pouting. “He was storing until he got to you, it’s no wonder he’s gonna shoot off a shitload.”

“Losers always whine about their best.” Johnny sticks his tongue out to him. “Just admit you didn’t get him off.” 

“Fuck you!”

Johnny cackles at an obviously disappointed Yuta, and he turns to Jaehyun, shrugging. “Sorry, dude. That means you get to clean everything.” He looks back at Doyoung. “You can start off with him.”

Jaehyun snorts, but he begins picking up the used cups and empty bottles anyway, walking up to the kitchen to throw them away.

The rest of the group start to get up from the floor as well, yawning and stretching as they turn to the clock and find out it’s almost past one in the morning.

“Well, good night, everyone. I’m fucking beat,” Johnny sighs. “Oh,” he skids his feet as he turns to look back at Doyoung, “happy birthday, Doyoung. Maybe we could do this again next year.”

He flashes him a grin and Doyoung only rolls his eyes at him as he makes his way to the toilet.

Jungwoo, Yuta, and Taeil are yawning as well, and they begin to get up and walk their way towards the door, heading back to their apartment.

“Jaehyun, you coming?” asks Jungwoo when Jaehyun returns from the kitchen.

He motions at the mess they left behind in the living room. “I’m on clean-up duty, apparently,” he grumbles, but none of them offer to help.

Jungwoo nods at him. “I'll leave our door unlocked," he says, just before they finally set out.

When Doyoung finally regains his composure, he reaches out to pick up his boxers from the floor, dusting it off in one forceful motion and fits it snug on his hips. He sighs, flopping himself back on the couch in complete exhaustion as he grumbles at the mess still glued to his stomach.

“Need some help?”

Doyoung looks up at Jaehyun. He’s started to dust crumbs off the table, collecting them in a used cup.

“Yeah.” Doyoung nods. “There’s a tissue box on top of my headrest, would you mind getting it?”

Jaehyun doesn’t respond– doesn’t move to get to it either. Instead, he sets the cup down. He’s walking towards Doyoung, eyes flickering down on Doyoung’s stained stomach, and he begins to kneel in front of him.

Doyoung watches his tongue slightly peek out of his mouth as he subtly licks his lips wet, and before he knows it, Jaehyun is slowly dipping his head down– down to Doyoung’s bare skin.

Doyoung flinches at the touch, and his breath slightly hitches when Jaehyun’s tongue trails to collect a taste of him, poking at an area under his stomach where most of his load shot at.

Jaehyun’s head is back up at eye-level before Doyoung could fully collect himself, and he’s running his tongue over his lips, bits of Doyoung’s cum getting on the corners of his mouth that he smears off with his finger, and he’s sucking on to taste that too.

“Is that okay?” A playful smile runs over Jaehyun’s lips, and Doyoung finds himself nodding.

Jaehyun nods as well just before he moves his head back down to lick him clean, and Doyoung adjusts in his seat, leaning his head back on the couch as he lets Jaehyun dampen his stomach with his tongue. A moan leaves Doyoung’s mouth, something he's never thought he'd get out of for the rest of the night, when Jaehyun circles his tongue over his navel, and Doyoung's hand involuntarily moves to grip on his shoulder.

Jaehyun looks up, thinking he’s being signalled to stop, but Doyoung shakes his head quickly. “No, wait,” he pants. He catches his breath as he scans the empty living room. Their friends have now gone back to their own bedrooms and everyone's exhausted.

Everyone except Jaehyun.

Doyoung admits he's been looking forward to seeing what tricks Jaehyun would pull up his sleeve, but sadly he didn't get to show off. And now that he's here, practically suggesting that he's still more than willing to fuck around even past betting hours, then Doyoung would have to be the biggest idiot to let that pass.

So he turns back to him. “You want to take this inside?”

Jaehyun blinks at him a few times and stammers, looking around the mess in the living room. “But the–”

“We can worry about that tomorrow,” Doyoung cuts him off. He pulls himself up on his feet as he drags Jaehyun by the arm, leading him to his bedroom. Jaehyun doesn't even stop him because he's pacing just as fast as Doyoung.

He tries his hardest not to sound too eager, but as soon as the door clicks shut, Doyoung turns to face him and instantly latches his lips on Jaehyun’s, hands buried under his thick mass of hair. Jaehyun catches him halfway– his own hands landing on Doyoung’s hip bone. He slowly moves it back behind him until he’s sliding them down Doyoung's boxers, kneading him behind gently.

Doyoung pulls him in further, careful not to hit or step on any of his stuff. Without unsealing their lips, he leads him backwards until the back of his legs reach the bed, and he’s falling to his back with Jaehyun toppling on top of him.

Their teeth clash harshly against each other and Jaehyun pulls back, laughing as they both start nursing their mouths from the pain. “I’m not being timed, right?” he asks, hovering above him as soon as he figures they’re both okay.

Doyoung chuckles, shaking his head while he props himself on his elbows. He watches Jaehyun reach out for the back of his shirt, pulling it off and discarding it to the floor. His hand blindly reaches out to him, running his fingers over his toned, milky stomach, and Jaehyun grins at him marvelling over his body. It’s his pride, after all.

Doyoung pulls it away when he realizes he’s this close to drooling over him, and instead, hooks a finger on Jaehyun’s waistband, urging him to come forward. He scoots until there’s enough space for the both of them, and Jaehyun crawls up between his open legs, meeting his lips again.

He tries his hardest not to melt in his kiss, but Doyoung couldn’t help but feel light-headed making out with him. He doesn’t deny that he’s thought about Jaehyun maybe one too many times whenever he jerks himself off, even taking a few glances to admire his chiseled body whenever they’re in the dressing room. Maybe there’s a wet dream or two about him, as well.

Taeyong seemed to catch up on his interest way beforehand too, because at one point he suggested how Doyoung should invite Jaehyun in one of his sexcapades, moreso now that Taeyong is usually away to fulfill his needs. Doyoung, of course, denied. He doesn’t really know if Jaehyun swung that way in the first place, but apparently, right now as he’s lapping Doyoung’s mouth, hands running up and down his thighs that it’s enough to get Doyoung half-hard again, then it’s safe to assume that maybe he does.

“You know what?” Doyoung breathes against his mouth when they stop for air. He presses their foreheads together and bathes in the warm breath that’s leaving Jaehyun’s mouth. “I’m kinda glad you didn’t try to get ahead of everyone.”

“Why’s that?”

“I honestly think I would’ve nutted as soon as you touched me,” he admits in a laugh, and Jaehyun chuckles too, thumbs now toying inside the hem of Doyoung’s boxers. 

Jaehyun grins against his mouth as he starts speaking in between kisses. “So you  _ were _ bluffing.”

Doyoung only shrugs, keeping up with his pace. “Maybe.”

“You’re attracted to me?”

“I think so.”

“You and Taeyong fuck, though.”

Doyoung pauses, slightly pulling away. “We don’t do more than blow each other,” he mumbles. “I mean, earlier today we had phone sex, but that’s besides the point.” He shakes his head adamantly. “It’s not an exclusive thing– me and him.”

“What does that mean?”

His eyes take the time to travel down Jaehyun’s body, and the growing hard-on he has under his sweatpants doesn’t go unnoticed. Doyoung fingers graze on it carefully, and he feels it hardening before he even looks back up to meet his eyes. “It means you can have fun with me.”

Jaehyun slowly smiles at the invitation, nodding just as he leans closer. "I'm in."

He towers over him again, and Doyoung lays himself down softly on his mattress, watching as Jaehyun prods himself up on his elbows above him as he sucks at the curve of his neck. Doyoung doesn’t fight the urge to moan out a sound, and he uses the time to tug down at his boxers, throwing them off the floor to where Jaehyun's shirt is laid out lifelessly.

Jaehyun starts poking his tongue on his skin, swirling it to a place that Doyoung is sure would leave a mark by morning, so he pulls him off to stop.

Jaehyun blinks at him questionably so he reminds him, “I have a schedule tomorrow.”

Jaehyun nods, responding with a sly smile as he dips his head down lower to lick and suck below his clavicle, and Doyoung doesn’t sound like he’s arguing either when he’s letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Better?”

Doyoung chuckles. “I should’ve asked you to do this with me a long time ago.”

He grazes his palm back to Jaehyun's sweatpants, and he's fully-tented by now. Doyoung realizes he’s not wearing anything else underneath, so he slides his hand inside. He starts concentrating his thumb on his tip, collecting the precum lightly as Jaehyun suppresses a noise, almost collapsing on top of Doyoung, but manages to keep his arms steady.

Doyoung smiles at the sight of him giving in to his touch, so he makes a show of drawing his thumb back, lifting it up to his mouth, and sucking at his taste. Safe to say, Jaehyun loves it because he’s swooping Doyoung’s waist back up to an arch, catching his mouth with his as he grinds their hips down to meet.

The friction of the cotton grinding down Doyoung’s bare length is excruciatingly painful, and at this point, he just needs Jaehyun out of the only piece of clothing that’s keeping them apart.

“We need to get you out of these if you want more of it,” he pants, and Jaehyun doesn’t question, because he’s tugging down almost instantly, chucking his sweatpants down with where the rest of their clothes are.

When he leans in again, Doyoung is wrapping his legs around his waist, locking him in as their dicks press and slide against their stomachs. He runs his hands across the contours of his back, and Jaehyun is teasing his lips for a kiss he’s not letting Doyoung catch. He giggles, almost childlike, and he proceeds to leave a trail of fluttering pecks on Doyoung’s ear down to his neck, careful not to leave a red mark.

“How often do you and Taeyong do this?”

“This?”

Jaehyun nods and Doyoung shakes his head.

“It doesn’t get this far, honestly.”

It really doesn’t. What Doyoung and Taeyong have is more straight to the point than it is to spend time teasing. A quickie, if you will. It’s not like they have all the time in the world too when most of their face-fucking happens in empty dressing rooms and dodgy toilet cubicles. Not to mention, Taeyong is barely home, and whenever he isn’t, Donghyuck never knows how to knock either.

It leaves Doyoung starving for more.

He feels Jaehyun smirk against his skin. “Well, how far do you want to go?”

Doyoung turns to him, and Jaehyun looks up, eyes undeniably dark with lust. He doesn't deny he feels the same– after all, he’s starving for more.

His hand reaches out above him, blindly fumbling at his headrest. Jaehyun watches him go through his stuff until he’s pulling out a bottle of lube, resting it right on his stomach.

"It's my birthday, isn’t it?"

Jaehyun grins and doesn’t ask any further. He sets it aside and leans in, licking his mouth open while Doyoung sucks him in, savoring whatever Jaehyun has to offer him.

Jaehyun wriggles out of his legs, gesturing a nod. "Turn around," he instructs as he opens the bottle, and Doyoung follows along.

He gets on all fours, balancing his weight on his arm as he feels Jaehyun holding his hips in place. Jaehyun leans in to lightly nibble at his ear, chuckling right before he presses a kiss on it. It's light enough that it almost sends Doyoung in a sleepy daze; however, it jolts him awake when Jaehyun suddenly makes a show of licking him along his back– sliding his tongue upward until it hits his nape, and Doyoung’s spine is jerking away from the slickness of the touch. 

He almost loses his balance if not for Jaehyun keeping his shoulders in place, licking his fingers just before he teases his opening, and Doyoung is pushing back on it as much as he can. Jaehyun doesn’t let him, though. He moves his hand away so he could slather on some lube, then he’s tracing them across his hole just before he carefully gets one finger in, then two.

"Jaehyun…" Doyoung sighs, warming up to his hand, and he squirms when Jaehyun starts wriggling it inside of him. He shuts his eyes as they begin to find a regular pace, but then Doyoung feels Jaehyun spread his cheeks wider, and suddenly Jaehyun is leaning his head down, replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Doyoung tenses almost instantly, gripping behind him to grab ahold of Jaehyun’s hair from behind him, but Jaehyun doesn't stop as he proceeds to dance his tongue around his hole.

“F-”

Doyoung gives in, no longer trying to keep himself up. Instead, he buries his head down on a pillow, his hips propped up high enough for Jaehyun to rim while Doyoung muffles his cries out in the cushions. He feels Jaehyun’s spit leaking down inside him, and Doyoung is panting desperately. One of Jaehyun’s hands reaches out to grab his dick, and he's sliding it up and down his length while Doyoung grabs helplessly at his bedsheets, writhing in matched pleasure.

He's not entirely sure if there’s more cum in him he has stored, but by the way Jaehyun is fucking him with both his hand and his tongue– swirling it around inside that it sends Doyoung moaning uncontrollably in the dead of night, then he could tell he’s building up a load quick enough.

If Johnny’s hands are magic, then Jaehyun’s tongue must be goddamn cosmic, because Doyoung is letting out sounds he didn’t even know he could make, and even just the thought of Jaehyun fucking him from behind with his tongue is enough to blow his mind off.

He's well aware by now that the noises he's making are starting to get concerning out of context, and it's only a matter of time before Johnny comes banging on the wall between their rooms, begging them to shut the fuck up.

But Jaehyun doesn’t stop. He doesn’t stop until Doyoung is on the edge, toes curling as he moans out unapologetically, and that's when Jaehyun is pulling away.

“Are you enjoying that?”

Doyoung groans, catching his breath as he turns to his back and watches Jaehyun wipe his chin above him. “I can’t believe you’re seriously asking me this right now.”

Jaehyun laughs, and he’s back to hovering his face over his.

Doyoung couldn’t help but admire the look on him: his mess of a damp hair from his grips, the glaze on his skin, the beads of sweat on his forehead, the warm smell of sex that’s looming between both of their heaving chests. Doyoung wants all of it– all of him. He didn’t lie when he said he’d hook up with anyone from the group, but he’d be a fool to not want to fuck Jaehyun as often as time would allow.

"I have a condom up there," he says, panting as he tilts his head at the shelf above him.

Jaehyun flicks his eyes up then back down at him. "You want me to fuck you?"

"After all the stunt you've pulled, are you suggesting you won't?" He squints his eyes at him, and Jaehyun only grins.

"Just making sure."

He dips his head down to lick at the skin behind Doyoung's ear while his hand travels up to the headrest, picking up a condom from the shelf. Doyoung sits up as Jaehyun starts to unwrap it, and he's reaching a hand out to Jaehyun's hardened dick to stroke it a few times before Jaehyun starts rolling it down his length.

As soon as it's done, Doyoung turns around. He glances behind him to grab a hold of the back of Jaehyun's head, pulling him in for a kiss just before he bends down on him, pressing his face down on the pillow. Jaehyun's mouth starts travelling away again– pecking his ears, nape, and down his spine, and when Doyoung feels him positioning his dick, he grabs hold of his bedsheets, bracing himself.

It starts off slow, and Doyoung fits the sound of his moans to Jaehyun entering behind him. He clenches his ass lightly, and a sound leaves Jaehyun's mouth too, pressing his skin harder on his back. Doyoung chuckles when he’s finally found a way to make Jaehyun tremble himself, and Jaehyun hooks his chin on his shoulder as he begins to push in harder.

When he starts getting worked up, his thrusts become messy. Unrhythmic. He shifts from slamming behind him hard and fast, to sliding off where his head barely peeks at the opening, and Doyoung couldn’t help but let out embarrassingly loud cries when Jaehyun keeps surprising him with a powerful thrust, so he bites into his pillow to muffle his pleas.

He feels Jaehyun’s fingers slightly caress through his hair, brushing it off his face, and he’s tugging at it, urging Doyoung to keep his head up. Jaehyun brings his palm up to Doyoung’s mouth instead, insinuating he uses it instead to cover his moans, so Doyoung does.

He grips at Jaehyun’s forearm whenever he stifles a noise, and he could feel his eyes already prickling from exhaustion, but at the same time, it’s not everyday he gets someone as hot as Jaehyun drilling him from behind, so he chooses to focus in that over anything.

Jaehyun’s fingers slowly start to spread out, and he’s placing two fingers inside Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung tightens his lips around it, tongue flat as he sucks on it like how he imagined he would to his dick, and Jaehyun starts mindlessly pumping it inside.

“Fuck, Doyoung,” Jaehyun breathes out a laugh, his chest still pressed to Doyoung's back. “You keep that up and you’re going to make my hand come.”

Doyoung smiles as he lets go of his fingers on his mouth, pressing a small kiss on it while Jaehyun uses it to brush off the strands sticking to Doyoung’s face. “Want me to suck you off?” he asks, and he feels Jaehyun shake his head behind him.

"No, it's your birthday," he says. "Besides, you can do it on mine."

Doyoung chuckles, nodding his head at Jaehyun’s subtle invitation as he proceeds to thrust deeper in him.

It isn’t long until Jaehyun's breathing starts getting ragged, and Doyoung knows he's almost on the edge too. His hand reaches out to hold Jaehyun's, and he's leading it down to his dick, instructing Jaehyun to run it up and down so he'd get to sync his orgasm with his.

Jaehyun's wrist is quick to oblige, and he's stroking Doyoung fast to match his high. Doyoung hangs his head up, taking him in while Jaehyun leaves wet, sloppy kisses on the length of his neck. Doyoung lets out another moan, overwhelming himself with the pleasure he’s feeling on every sensitive area of his body, everything that Jaehyun has a hold of.

The thing is, Jaehyun is almost melting on his knees as well. He struggles to keep himself up as he fucks Doyoung harder, and Doyoung keeps clenching his muscles, sending Jaehyun nearer and nearer on the edge because he’s whimpering, cursing his name, stroking his dick harder, rutting deeper and deeper that Doyoung’s vision starts getting hazy.

By now, both of them are squirming and shaking, and Doyoung doesn’t even care how dirty it feels for him to push his ass back harder on Jaehyun’s dick because it just feels so right. Like all he was ever meant to do was for one thing: to get fucked. Like all his needs and wants have boiled down to nothing but getting fucked. And getting fucked by the glorious Jung Jaehyun he is.

“Fuck, Doyoung. I’m–”

“Jae–”

Doyoung glances back to catch the contorted look on Jaehyun’s face, and then he’s shaking inside of him. He lets out a groan, burying his weight on top of him as Doyoung’s load shoots off in spurts– most of it hitting his bedsheets and Jaehyun’s hands wrapped around it. Doyoung lets out a moan, too and he allows his knees to buckle, giving up on them as he falls to his stomach, and the both of them are catching as much air as they could.

Jaehyun rolls off him, lying flat to his back while his chest rises up and down. Doyoung turns to his side, resting his head on his forearm to observe him. He watches as Jaehyun sits up to slide the used condom off his dick, tying it in a knot. He looks at the headrest behind him to grab the tissue box to wrap it in, and just before he returns it, he pauses, turning to Doyoung with a smile.

“By the way," he mutters, handing it over while his chest heaves. "Here’s the tissue box you asked for.”

Doyoung takes a second to let out a laugh, remembering how he asked for it from the living room. He sits up to grab it anyway, using it to wipe off the mess that’s now stuck to his stomach, and he reaches out for Jaehyun’s fingers to wipe it clean too.

“That was fun,” he says, his hands carefully swiping over Jaehyun's sticky fingers. “I had fun.”

“Me too."

As soon as he lets go, Jaehyun caresses his cheek carefully, not letting go of his gaze. Doyoung watches him as his eyes dart down to his lips, and Jaehyun is slowly leaning forward, pushing his tongue lightly inside his mouth for a sultry kiss.

"Happy birthday," Jaehyun breathes into his face, pressing their foreheads together just before he pulls away. He gets up to pick his clothes from the floor, wiggling back in his sweatpants.

“Hey,” Doyoung calls out, and Jaehyun turns to him. “Don’t make plans next Friday. I have something for you.”

There’s no point in trying to suppress the grin off of Jaehyun’s face. Doyoung has been on the receiving end today– it’s his birthday. And even though none of their friends really have any plans on relaying over Jaehyun for  _ his _ birthday, then Doyoung wants to make sure that in two weeks time, it’s bound to be as gratifying to him as this, if not entirely better.

**Author's Note:**

> this really was meant to be a late birthday fic for doyoung but it got posted on jaehyun's birthday by coincidence lmao (or is it...)
> 
> playing around with doyoung's dynamics is always a fun time for me, and anyone who follows me on twt knows i would kneel for any doyoung-centric ship, so YES the doyoung harem agenda lives on.
> 
> although this was inspired by his recent vlive, there is a somewhat similar fic set around doyoung’s birthday called [lemon, cream, lick ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629523/) (pls read it i love it so much) so if u want something else like this, go ahead and read~
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed that! as always, kudos and/or comments are highly appreciated! let me know ur thoughts :D
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/dochidoii/) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/dochidoii/)


End file.
